


Mary Bell

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Childbirth, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Female-Centric, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Murder Wives, Murderers, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Skips, Upir, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Olivia Godfrey and Christina Wendall are traumatized killers and Olivia and Letha Godfrey are the worst mothers ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic to the song "Mary Bell" by Oomph! The lyrics are in German, so I tried to translate them as best as I could.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> The chapters are short and this may not make sense until the end, but it was fun writing it.
> 
> Therefore, enjoy!

》Sie wurde in die Welt geworfen / Ihre Mutter war / Noch selbst ein Kind, dem Liebe fremd war / Kalt und unnahbar 《

>> She's been thrown into the world / Her mother was / Still a child herself, love being something strange to her / Cold and unreachable 

Olivia Godfrey grew up as an only child of a mother who didn't know what love was, so she didn't know it either.  
Neither did she understand the world.

(Sometimes, she sat somewhere, where no one saw her but she did see everyone, and watched her mother, watched her cry and smoke and kiss those men she never knew by name.  
She didn't see her mother as young, nor as beautiful, but sometimes she tried to see herself in those empty and cold eyes and found nothing.)

》Geschlagen hat man sie, vergiftet / Und kein Retter kam 《

>> One did hit her, poisoned her / And no savior came >>

Olivia doesn't remember when her mother started drinking, neither does she remember when she started hitting her. It doesn't matter, she's already used to bruises blooming on her skin where another just had disappeared, the stinging pain, spreading burning from her cheek through her whole body.  
Olivia doesn't remember the name nor the face of the man laying hands on her. Gentle, at first, then demanding and painful.  
She remembers every second of it, every jolt of pain, every disgusting smell and every poisonous taste while pretending not to remember.

(She dreams of wolves. Wolves creeping through the woods while she lays still in the middle of the woods, trying not to move, barely breathing.  
When she wakes up, a silent scream on her lips, she can still hear the growls of the animals eating her alive.)

She dreams of an angel, nothing more than a dark shadow against the light.  
Eight months later she gives birth to her son.  
She runs from her mother and never comes back.


	2. Chapter 2

》So kleine Hände / Niemand nahm sie je im den Arm 《 

>> Such small hands / No one ever wrapped their arms around her 

She stared at his small hands for what felt like ages. She searched her heart for emotions but she couldn't find a single one. Olivia kept her distance while raising her son. Kissed his hair, kept him alive, but let none of that touch her heart. 

(Sometimes, she dreamt that she was dead. When she woke up in the dark of her new home in England, she felt no difference.) 

》Es versiegten die Tränen / Es erstickte ihr Schrei / Etwas in ihrem Innern / Brach für immer entzwei / Dieser Alptraum war wirklich / Und er ging nie vorbei / Der Himmel schaut zu / Wenn kleine Hände böses tun《

>> The tears ran dry / Her scream died / Something within her / Broke forever in two / This nightmare was real / And it was never over / The sky watches / When small hands do evil 

Olivia had nightmares. Sometimes.  
Olivia had waking nightmares. Sometimes. Everything she had tried to forget so hard crashed down on her and she felt like it would happen all over again. Her chest tightened until she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
In this moments, he wished she would die.

She dried her tears, her throat still hoarse from her own scream that woke her that night. Roman somehow didn't seem to have heard it, he was still asleep. It felt like her human soul had been broken into two by those hands who had violated her once, she felt like she was already dead.  
Her vision blurred, and for a second, her hand holding the knife seemed to be the hands of the child he was a long time ago.   
She brought the knife to her wrist and slit it open, warm blood staining her white skin. 

She bled out and came back to life as a girl touched her.  
A neighbour who found her lying cold outside the house.  
She said her name was Clementine Chausseir.

She'd die and now she would move on.  
"You're leaving?" Clementine stood there, watching Olivia, who saw herself with Clementine's eyes for a second, a cold hearted girl - or woman now? Where lay the difference? - holding an old back stuffed with the few things she called her own and a child in one arm. Lost but strong. "You won't just leave me here," she said, and Olivia remembered how Clementine's lips felt on her own, how she tasted loyalty and strength in her sweat as she kissed her skin. She doesn't say "please" or "you can't", she's not begging, neither is she angry or desperate. It's a simple statement. "I'm coming with you."


End file.
